A Walk in Paris
by Black Vipah
Summary: A Fanfic about Kai's feelings after Irene's death.


[Romance [Clean [Short Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood or any of it's characters.

Side note: I was never a big fan of Blood , it's an ok show, but nothing in it really struck me as great... till I saw the episode "Paris, Je t'Aime" and fell in love with Irene. Something about her really touched me, I just can't explain it. I later read on to learn what happens to her, spoilers or not, I had to know. This story takes place just after episode 29, so if you're watching the dub and don't want spoilers, you better wait till it airs. I know, this is a very short story, I mainly wrote it as an attempt to get out of this rut I'm in. Here is my story...

A Walk in Paris

By: Black Viper

Irene gasped with excitement, her face full of the joy and wonder that only an innocent child could make. "Kai, what is this thing called?" she asked, staring at the marvel in front of her. Kai, following behind, looked up at Irene's source of excitement. It was a large ferris wheel near the ocean, it looked to be about twenty stories tall! "It's called the 'La Grande Roue', it's a famous ferris wheel in Paris." he told her. "Ferris wheel?" she asked, having never ridden one. Kai smiled finding her child-like actions amusing. "Come on, I'll show you." he said, leading her to the base of the ride.

Kai helped Irene onto the ride, putting the safety rail down. The ride started up, startling Irene at first as the chair rocked back and forth a bit. As the ride began, the chair lifted off the ground, sending them up into the air. Irene stared off in amazement at the view, the sky ablaze in twilight reflecting off the water of the ocean. Kai looked at Irene, her light blond hair flowing in the breeze. She was so innocent, so peaceful, she reminded him of Riku. The ferris wheel reached the top and stopped, keeping Kai and Irene up in the clouds.

Irene turned to Kai and smiled, "Thank you Kai," she said happily. "if not for you, this would have never happened to me." she said as she reached her hand out to Kai. Kai reached out and held her hand, both of them smiling and looking deep in each other's eyes. Irene gasped, her face quickly turning to that of utter fear. Kai's hand felt strange, the soft flesh he was holding suddenly felt hard as stone. Kai removed his hand to see red cracks forming across Irene's fingertips. "..I...Irene!" Kai stammered, now growing scared.

"It's the thorn!" he yelled out. The thorn quickly spread from her hand and up her arm. Irene faced Kai, "If not for you, this would have never happened to me." she repeated. Kai gasped in fear as the thorn continued to spread up her arm and to her neck. "If not for you..." Irene continued to repeat, as if in a trace "this would have never happened to me." "No...NO...NOOO!" Kai yelled out, the thorn now spreading across Irene's face. "This wasn't... THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" he yelled out. Irene's whole body was now covered by the thorn, her body hard as stone. She screamed out as the blood in her body crystallized, finishing the girl.

"IRENE!" Kai yelled out, waking from his nightmare. He found himself in his room in Paris, his heart pounding in fear. It was still dark out, he looked at his watch to see it was about 1:00 am. Quietly, he got out of bed and walked into the room of Irene's death. The room was still destroyed, confirming his fear, all that had happened because of him was real. Kai fell to his knees, mouth agape, a tear streaming down his face. "If not for you, this would have never happened to me." those words kept ringing in his mind. Kai punched the ground "Why...why couldn't I save her!?" the words kept repeating in his mind.

Looking on the ground, Kai saw a red shimmer of light. He reached down and picked up a small piece of left over crystal from Irene. He stared at it in his hand for a while and grasped it tightly. "I have to get out of here." he thought to himself. Quietly, Kai left the building, making sure not to wake anyone, and began to wonder the streets of Paris aimlessly. Despite it's title of the City of Light, Kai was somewhat surprised to find the city pretty dead for this time of night. He needed to find something to take his mind off things. Without even realizing it, he had wandered towards the Eiffel Tower, the only thing that seemed open at the time. The near blinding light of the tower pierced through the midnight darkness, almost as a beacon of hope.

After taking an elevator, Kai reached the summit of the Eiffel Tower. Looking around, he found the top of the tower was completely empty, probably due to the chilling night wind. Kai moved towards the railing, and look out at the moonlit sky. Opening his hand, he again looked at the crystal made from Irene, it reflected the light of the tower, shimmering a bright dark pink. "Why did I think this would help?" he thought to himself, "I had to come to the first place I met her." The sound of a cello started playing behind him, he quickly pocketed the crystal and turned around. Haji was sitting against a wall behind him, his eyes closed, playing the song Saya taught him. "Why are you here, did you follow me?" Kai asked, with an almost angry tone. Haji only continued to play the sad almost bittersweet melody.

Kai just stood there, unsure of what to say. "Haji... have you ever felt like you've failed someone when they needed you the most? Did I do the right thing by trying to help Irene?" Haji stopped playing, slowly opening his eyes. "You can not blame yourself," he responded "reaching to the past to answer your questions never helps. You must look to the future and create your own answers for the past." Haji then closed his eyes and resumed playing his song, as though nothing else existed. Kai took the crystal out of his pocket and looked at it again, he closed his eyes, "Look to the future huh? ...I'm sorry Irene, I promise, I won't let your death go in vain." he thought to himself. Kai crushed the crystal with his hand, until it was a fine red powder. He held his hand up, and released his grip, letting the wind take the powder into the night. "Thanks Haji." he said. Haji just sat there and continued playing as Kai went into the elevator and headed home.

The End


End file.
